Haunted Mansion
by May 16 writer
Summary: Marinette wins a trip with her friends but on the way there they end up staying in a mysterious mansion where they meet Felix. A charming young man who takes an interest in Marinette much to Adrien's jealousy. But not everything is what it seems. There is a murder Adrien must solve or he might lose Marinette forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone it's the first day of fall today which means it Halloween can't be too far behind so I'm writing this story to get you into the spirit of it. No pun intended. Okay cue the narrator.**

"Good evening or whatever time you're reading this. What you're about to read is a story, a Halloween story!"

Creepy organ music plays.

"A story that will shock you, scare you, even horrify you."

Music plays again.

"This story is not for the faint of heart and not only is it a blood curdling and spine tingling tale of horror but it is also a tragic tale of romance, passion, and a murder most foul."

Music plays.

"This story tells of spirits, ghosts, the undead and whatever scary thing you can think of. It tells of true courage and how far a person will go for the one they love so-"

Music plays.

"Hey! You playing the organ! Yeah you! Knock it off! They get it! It's a scary story we don't need the music! Ugh! Okay, where was I?" Reads script. "Oh yeah. However before we begin I will gladly give those of you sensitive readers a chance to exit this story and read something more happy. No? Still want to read? Okay. Now we begin at-"

Music plays.

"Alright you're fired!"

"You can't fire me! I've got rights! I'm staying right-"

"Security!" Waits until they're gone. "Sorry about that ladies and gentlemen. So the story begins on dark night where something wonderful was supposed to happen but something went wrong."

Music plays.

"Oh that's it!" Grabs a bat and walks off stage. "I'm coming for you! Oh and enjoy the story folks. Heh heh. Where are you?! You can't hide forever!"

Scene goes black and changes to a ballroom inside a large mansion. Music plays as ladies and gentlemen waltz in the golden chandelier lights. Among one of the dancers is a young woman with long black hair and dressed in a golden gown with flower imprint and a mask. The person she is dancing with is a young man with blonde hair and is wearing a suit and mask. They are very much in love in with each other. The man has proposed to the woman but she is not sure if she should accept because they come from different worlds.

When their dance she asks for a moment to think it over. She enters a room by herself and thinks for a very long time. Around midnight a scream is heard, everyone rushes upstairs to find the young woman dead. The man cradles her in his arms weeping. A funeral is held, shortly after he dies of a broken heart.

Years pass, the mansion is now abandoned but one day the mailman drives by and mistakenly leaves a class photo from a school there. An invisible force brings the picture inside where an unseen person looks at the picture and takes a special interest in a young girl with black-blue hair, blue eyes, pinks lips, and fair skin.

...

"Alright class who can tell me when the French Revolution took place?"

"Excuse me." Mr. Dameicules said. "Sorry to interrupt but I just got a message for Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"What for?" She said.

"It says that you have won a contest."

"Really?"

"Yes. You and three other friends are invited to travel uptown to see the new museum. A bus will arrive tomorrow to pick you up."

"Huh? That's weird I didn't even enter a contest."

"Maybe it's a raffle ticket thing." Alya said. "Anyway this great."

"How?"

"You can invite me, Nino, and Adrien along then I will pull Nino aside to talk which will leave you alone with Adrien."

Marinette smiled and sighed as she thought of being alone with him. But something still didn't seem right to her. "I don't know it feels kind of suspicious."

"It's just a museum what's the worst that could happen?"

"I guess you're right."

Nino and Adrien happily agreed to come along however like Marinette, Adrien was also suspicious. His danger senses were going off.

"What's the big deal?" Plagg said.

"Marinette never entered any contest and she wins a free trip something just doesn't right to me about that. Well we're gonna be late for potral." He went outside and ducked in the alley way. "Plagg claws out!"

"Tikki spots on!"

The two gasped as they turned around to watch the other transform.

"Adrien?!"

"Marinette?! You're Ladybug?"

"You're Chat Noir? Oh my! Oh my! I..I..I."

"Whoa. I never expected you to be her."

"What?" She was hurt by this.

"No! Wait! I didn't mean it like that! I-"

"Um I should go." She threw her yo-yo and swung away.

"Marinette wait! Come back!" But she had already disappeared into the night. "Oh man! What did I do?" The next day when the bus came to pick them up, Marinette was determined to avoid Adrien but things to Alya she ended up sitting next to him. They didn't speak to each other for most of the ride. "Marinette I."

"Please. Not now I just need to think."


	2. Chapter 2

Nino and Alya talked for hours while Adrien and Marinette hardly said a word. It wasn't until he got late and they're friends were out cold that they started talking.

"Marinette. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings the other night."

"I know I was just a little shocked over everything."

"So you're my lady."

"Adrien I know you have a thing for Ladybug but I can't be with you."

"What?"

"You want to be with Ladybug not me so let's just act like this never happened."

"But my lady I-"

"Please I don't wanna talk about that at least until we get back."

"You're right we don't want Nino and Alya to find out. That aside what do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know."

"This trip sure is taking long where is this place?"

"Not sure."

She pulled out her sketch book and started to draw in it. Eventually the slow, vibrating, movement of the bus caught up with her and she started to get sleepy.

"Are you tired?"

"A little." She yawned.

"Why don't you get some rest?"

"No I don't have anything to..."

"I brought a blanket you can lay on."

"Thank you." She said closing her eyes and leaning down.

"Just let me get it-" But she had unintentionally fallen on to his chest. "Uh Marinette that's not the blanket that's-"

"Goodnight." She mumbled sleepily. She nuzzled closer to him. Adrien felt his throat tighten, how could she not understand that he truly loved her? But as he thought more about it he began to think that the only proof of true love he had was flirting and it was only toward Ladybug. So all he to do was prove that he loved Marinette the same way.

He smiled at the sleeping Marinette and innocently tiptoed his arm around her and pulled her closer to his chest as he too fell asleep. "Goodnight Princess." He whispered.

The two of them slept peacefully in each other's arms. Lost in dreams of their love for the other person who kept them warm. Suddenly a clap of thunder woke up all four them.

"Whoa! What was that?" Nino asked.

"Looks like it's storming." Adrien said.

"Where are we?" Marinette asked. They were driving around in the woods.

"Are we even on the road anymore?" Adrien asked.

"Uh guys the driver's gone!" Alya cried.

"Where'd he go?" Nino asked.

Then the bus came to a complete stop. They quickly got out, they were stranded in the middle of the woods with no driver or phone service.

"Great! Now what do we do?" Alya asked.

"Alright let's not panic." Marinette said. "Let's see if we can find some help."

"Stay close." Adrien said.

They walked until they spotted an old mansion. They dashed to the door when it started pouring down rain.

"Hello!" Marinette cried as she knocked on the door.

"Anyone home?" Adrien said.

The door opened and they went inside. Inside everything was old but fancy looking like something from two centuries ago. There were candles and chandeliers lit to reveal a foyer.

"Nice place." Nino said.

"Could use some dusting." Alya said.

"Good evening." A voice said. Approaching them was a grim looking man dressed in a tux. "I am Victor. How may I help you?"

"We're sorry to bother you but our bus broke down and our driver is missing. Do you have a phone we could use?" Marinette said.

"We don't have phones here but I will ask the master if you can stay the night."

"Oh no. We couldn't." Marinette said.

"Speak for yourself girl." Alya said. "I'm not going back in that rain."

"But we don't know these people and besides it's rude."

"We don't really have any other options Marinette." Adrien said.

"If you all will kindly follow me." Victor said leading them down the hall into another room. Standing in front of a fire place was a tall 18 year old man. "Master Felix, we have guests who have lost their way and need a place to rest. Should I allow them?"

"The bus we came in isn't working and our driver is gone." Adrien said.

"How unfortunate." He said turning around and walking toward them. "Mr.?"

"Agreste. Adrien Agreste, nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand to shake.

"Likewise." He said ignoring it. He gazed over at Marinette and smiled. "And who are you?"

"Marinette. Marinettee Dupain-Cheng."

He gently took her hand and kissed it. "Charmed." His eyes did not leave her for a second, Adrien raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "You are very lovely Miss Dupain-Cheng."

"Thank you." She said. "We don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense, you're all welcome to stay the night." He said.

"Thank you and this is Alya Cesaire and Nino Lahiffe." She said.

"Pleasure to meet you I am Felix the master of this household."

"I gotta tell you man this place is awesome." Nino said. "Very classy."

"Thank you it's been in my family for generations."

"Oh it's very beautiful." Marinette said.

"Yes but not nearly as beautiful as you Miss Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette blushed, Adrien growled under his breath. "On second thought." He said. "We shouldn't really barge in unannounced."

"It's no trouble ." Felix said. "I can assure you, you and your friends are welcome. Victor will show you to your rooms dinner will be ready in an hour."

Victor led them down another hall. Marinette and Alya stayed in one bedroom while Adrien and Nino stayed in the other room. Little did they know that this mansion was not all it had seemed.


	3. Chapter 3

The four of them sat at a table in a glorious dining room.

"So what do you think of my home?" Felix asked.

"It's incredible." Alya said. "They don't make houses like this anymore."

"I have to admit it's pretty cool." Adrien said. "Actually it's a lot nicer than my house."

"And what do you think of it Miss Dupain-Cheng?"

"Just Marinette is good and I think it's wonderful. The design and detail is unbelievable. I've never seen anything like it."

"I'm glad you approve." He said keeping his eyes focused on her. Adrien clenched his fists and hissed.

"Dude did you just hiss?" Nino asked.

"No."

"Psst!" A voice called. "Psst Adrien!"

"Plagg! Be quiet!" Adrien whispered.

"I'm starving! See if you can slip me some camembert."

"Later."

"Adrien are you talking to your jacket?" Alya asked.

"Adrien I want cheese get me-"

"No." Adrien said clapping Plagg's mouth shut.

"So Mr. Agreste."

"Just Adrien."

"Adrien tell me about yourself." Felix asked.

"Well I'm a model for my father's fashion line."

"Very interesting and what do you do Marinette?"

"I'm into designing. I love to design clothes, my purse is one of my original designs. I hope to become a professional designer."

"My you are talented."

"Thank you sir."

"Felix."

"Well Felix we can't thank you enough for letting us stay."

"No trouble at all. So any requests for dinner?"

"Oh it doesn't matter." She said. "May I please request some cookies for dessert?"

"Of course, anyone else?"

"Could I get some camembert cheese?" Adrien said.

"Camembert? Strange request."

"I just really like it." He said. "And I need it to shut up a little annoyance." He whispered.

During dinner Adrien and Marinette slipped food under the table for their kwamis. As for everyone else, they ate a pretty good meal. However as Adrien ate he couldn't help but notice that Felix wasn't eating and that he kept staring at Marinette. He felt very jealous and suspicious. Marinette noticed it too and it made her a little nervous.

"Shall I escort them back to their rooms." Victor said.

"Yes and please make sure they're comfortable."

"Of course sir."

...

"I don't trust that guy." Adrien said.

"What do you mean?" Nino asked.

"I don't know something about him makes my skin crawl. Did you notice how he wouldn't stop staring at Marinette? I'm telling you something's not right."

"Are you sure you're not you know, jealous?"

"Jealous? No! I'm not and the butler there's something off about him."

"I think you're just paranoid dude. I'm gonna use the bathroom." Once he was gone Plagg flew out of Adrien's jacket.

"Thanks for the cheese."

"Yeah whatever."

"What's wrong with you?"

"That guy, Felix he just makes me skin crawl. I got a bad feeling about him."

"Yeah it's called jealousy."

"Plagg I'm not jealous!"

Plagg looked at him with disabelf. "Besides he's not the one you should be worried about."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Call it a hunch but I'm sensing something supernatural about this place."

"What is it?"

"I don't know yet so far it's just a feeling it might pass but be on your toes." Adrien stood up and went to look around the room then out of no where Victor appeared.

"Ahh! Oh you scared me."

"Pardon the intrusion sir but the master would like a word with you." He said.

"Oh okay but please don't sneak up on me like that."

"He's in the hallway on the left."

"Alright." Plagg carefully slipped into Adrien's jacket as he left he went down the hall and turned left but the room he went into was empty. He waited but no one showed up. He leaned against the wall and looked up at some the portraits hanging. One of them was of an eighteen year old girl with long black hair tied into pigtails. "Hey she kind of looks like-" A secret door way opened causing him to fall through. "What the?"

And before he could get up the door closed trapping him inside. "Hello?!" He called. "Anyone?"

"Nice move." Plagg said sarcastically.

"Shut up Plagg."

"I'm going to freshen up." Alya said back in the girl's room.

"Okay." When Alya was gone Marinette pulled Tikki out of her purse.

"Marinette somethings wrong."

"What?"

"I sense a strong negative feeling here." Tikki said. "I'm not sure what it is but I need to find Plagg."

"Who's he?"

"Adrien's kwami. I'll explain later right now you need to find Adrien."

She put Tikki in her purse and left her room. She knocked on the door to their room. There was no response, before she could open the door Victor appeared.

"Can I help you Madme?" He asked.

"Oh! You startled me. I'm looking for Adrien."

"Down the hall on the left."

"Thank you." He watched as she left then walked off into a wall. Marinette went into the room. "Adrien? Adrien?" She couldn't find him anywhere, she was going to look in another room when she got distracted by the portraits on the wall. She was amazed by how beautiful and well designed they were then she became fixated on the picture of the black haired girl.

"She's someone I knew a long time ago." Felix said walking in. "Sorry if I startled you."

"That's alright. I was looking for Adrien."

"Well I'm sure we'll find him if we look around and I can give you a tour of the mansion while we're at it. If you like?"

"Sure." She followed him down the a corridor. "Who was she? The girl in the painting."

"Her name was Bridgette. There is a sad story that follows her life."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No it's okay in fact I wouldn't mind telling you about her. If you want?"

"I would love to hear about it."


	4. Chapter 4

When Nino finally came out of the bathroom he began to look for Adrien. His search led him upstairs into a corridor. "Adrien? Adrien?" He heard a voice saying something in another room. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

There was a table with a crystal ball and a middle aged woman sitting at it. "What do you seek?"

"Huh?"

"Sit down!" Out no where a chair slid under him.

"Hey! What the?"

"Silence! What do you seek?"

"I am seeking my friend Adrien."

She rubbed the crystal ball. "The boy you seek wonders within these walls. I sense that he is in danger. You all are in danger."

"Danger? What danger?"

"Dark spirits come fourth."

"Dark spirits? No! Don't you make no dark spirits come out."

"Lift us!"

Then they were lifted into the air. "Hey!"

"To escape this danger you must gain a new sight."

"I must first gain new underwear! Put me down lady!"

"As you wish." Nino dropped to the floor.

"Lady! You're insane!"

"How rude! Your attitude needs some cleaning."

Suddenly bmops and a bucket flew after him. "Ahh! Stay away from me!" He ran from the cleaning supplies that chased after him.

"Man and I thought secret passages like these only existed in the movies." Adrien said.

"Help!"

"Nino?"

"Help! Someone help me!"

"Hang on I'm coming!"

He found Nino Getting his head dunked in a pocket while mops scrubbed him all over.

"Hey leave him alone! Back off!" Adrien said pulling the cleaning tools. "You okay?"

He pulled Nino's head out of the bucket. He spit out soapy water. "Dude I never wanna a bath again."

"What happened?"

"This crazy voodoo fortune teller lady made mops attack me."

"Crazy voodoo fortune teller lady?"

"In there!" He said pointing to the room. Adrien went inside. "Careful she might send a broom after you."

"Um excuse me." He said.

"What do you seek?"

"Well I'm-"

"No don't tell me. Something is troubling you."

"Yeah."

"You are seeking an escape."

"Yeah."

"You are recently divorced."

"Huh?"

"You're not Billy Joel?"

"No."

"Hang on I can't see a thing without my glasses." She put on a pair. "Oh you're not."

"Actually I'm looking for my friend Marinette."

"The girl." She said. "The girl you seek is in grave danger I fear."

"What do you mean?"

...

"What was Bridgette like?" Marinette asked.

"She was very young." Felix said. "Very shy and timid but also kind, good, and very." He said looking at Marinette. "So very beautiful."

"Did you know her as a child?"

"I was quite young. You see a relative of mine was very close with her. They were very much in love with each other. She was everything to him and he wanted her to be his wife."

"How romantic."

"Yes but his family didn't want them to be together. They didn't want the heir to their fortune and manor to marry some penniless girl. But he didn't care about that all he wanted was her love."

"Oh that's so sweet."

"But she didn't want him to give up everything for her so when he proposed she rejected him but she knew all too well that he would still pursue her so she..." He gripped his hand as he fought back the urge to cry. "She killed herself, stabbed herself in the heart with this dagger." He pulled a dagger from a locked box.

"Oh that's terrible."

"He was devastated. He couldn't sleep, eat, drink, he was inconsolable. Some say he went to the brake of insanity."

"What happened to him?"

"After two weeks of mourning he dropped dead from a heart attack. A broken heart attack."

"I'm sorry it must be awful to love someone so much and then lose them."

"He always believed me that someday by some miracle she would come back to him either in death or perhaps in another life."

The whole conversation had been observed through the crystal ball being watched by Adrien, Nino, and the fortune teller.

"So you're telling me that this whole field trip was a set up just so that Felix can get to Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Pretty much."

"And he's a ghost."

"Yep."

"That's ridiculous."

"Ridicules? Ha! Ideal only in truth. You see boys were all dead including me."

"You're a ghost?!" Nino said.

"Yes."

"Cool!" He got out his phone and turned on his video camera. "What's it like being a ghost?"

"I don't like you." She said.

"That aside." Adrien said. "What does he want with Marinette?"

"He believes that she is his lost love."

"How? I know that Marinette and this Bridgette girl share some physical similarities but she's way older looking than Marinette and her hair doesn't have blue highlights."

"He believes that she is a reincarnation of her."

"But that's not her!"

"Well he's convinced."

"Then I'm gonna unconvince him." Adrien said cracking his knuckles. He left the room with Nino following him.

"Oh dude! I real haunted house! I wonder if I could get credit for this."

"I still think this is just an act."

Then the halls echoed with screams from Alya. They quickly ran downstairs into the next hallway where Alya was being attacked by giant spiders from the ceiling. They had her trapped in a Webb and about to cocoon her.

"Alya! Hold on!" Nino said.

He ran to help her but was grabbed by another spider. Adrien quickly went into a closet. "Plagg claws out!" He changed into Chat Noir and climbed up the web. The spiders carefully wrapped their prey into cocoons. "Let them go! You web heads!"

"Help!" Nino called.

"We can't breathe!" Alya said.

"Don't worry! I'll get you out of there." The spiders chased him into another room where a chandelier hung. "Cataclysm!" He destroyed the chain causing the chandelier to fall and crush them. Then climbed back up the web and cut Nino and Alya loose. "You guys okay?"

"Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" Nino asked.

"Nevermind that. You two need to get out of here now."

"What about Marinette?" Alya asked.

"And Adrien?"

"I'll find them. You two just go back to the bus and wait, help should come eventually."

When he heard his ring beep he left and went some where to change back. "Now that was scary." Plagg said.

"Come on we need to find Marinette."


	5. Chapter 5

"This would have been her wedding dress." Felix said showing her the mannequin that wore a long white wedding dress with short sleeves that covered the shoulders and long white gloves. The dress showed some cleavage but kept the breasts covered. A white ribbon choker with a small pendent was around the neck followed by a white necklace the hung below it. It was topped by a lovely veil and white flower head pieace.

"It's very beautiful." She said.

"It was specially designed for her."

"Well the detail is amazing."

"Ashame she never got to wear it. She would have been a beautiful bride."

"I bet she would. He must have loved her so much."

"He did. He still does and always will." He looked at her lovingly, she looked back confused. "Marinette, do you believe that love is about second chances? About forgiveness?"

"Yes I do."

He gently took her hands. "Remember."

"Remember? Sir are you alright?"

"Don't you recognize me?! Why don't you remember?!"

"Remember what? Sir you're scaring me."

"Where it happened! Before you killed yourself! I love you Bridgette! I still love you! I have always loved you! And now that I've found you we can finally be together!"

"Let me go!" She said pulling away from him. She ran out of the room.

"Bridgette! Wait!" He said going after her. To her surprise and shock he kept disappearing and reappearing.

"What are you?" She asked.

"Don't be frightened my love I maybe dead but I'm still the same."

Marinette gasped in horror when he said dead. Was he a ghost? She started running again.

"Bridgette! Please! I love you!"

"I'm not Bridgette!" She cried.

"Bridgette!"

"Leave me alone! Get away from me!" She said running outside, leaving Frlix heartbroken.

"She doesn't remember." He sighed. "It's not her."

"It is her sir." Victor said.

"It can't be!" He shouted. "She didn't know me! She looked at me dead in the eyes and she still had no idea who I was. She doesn't know me!"

"Don't worry sir in time she will remember." He said. "Please just rest sir and leave everything to me."

Felix disappeared while Victor went to see the fortune teller. "Where is she?" He ordered.

"She's heading into the haunted forest."

"She must return."

"Be warned." She said. "The boy called Adrien is also looking for her."

Victor approached some gargoyle statues. With a wave of his hand they came to life. "Go to the haunted forest and bring me that girl, do what you like with the others but I want her alive and unharmed." He ordered. "They'll give you no trouble I promise you that. Now go! Fly!"

They quickly out into the woods. Meanwhile Marinette found herself going further into the dark and scary forest but she was more afraid of what she saw in the mansion then the woods. After running for a long time she finally realized that in her haste to get away she forgot about her friends.

"Marinette are you alright?" Tikki asked.

"No! I think I've just seen a ghost."

"I felt a strong spiritual presence in that house."

"We have to go back for Adrien and the others."

"Adrien isn't in there." She said. "He's out here some where."

"How do you know?"

"I can sense his Kwami Plagg out here."

"But what about Nino and Alya?"

"Trust me Marinette it's you that he wants."

"Felix?"

"No someone much more dangerous."

"Who?"

"I don't know yet."

Suddenly she felt a cold, shivering, feeling. She looked around to see hundreds of ghosts. Walking, sitting, talking, like they were regular people. "Tikki. I see dead people."

"Me too."

"Why haven't they moved on?"

"Unfinished business. Like Felix, they stayed behind and they won't move on until their business is finished."

"Maybe on of them knows where Adrien is. Um excuse me!" She called. "Have any of you seen a young boy with blonde hair and the most gorgeous green eyes in the world?"

But they didn't answer.

"No use asking them." Said one short ghost. "They don't converse with the living."

"Well maybe you can help me. Have you seen him?"

"Can say that I have Miss but if you want I can guide through the forest."

"Oh thank you. I'm Marinette."

"Grim."

"Grim?"

"That's my name."

"Nice to meet you."

...

"Marinette!" Adrien called. "Marinette! Plagg are you sure she's out here?"

"I can sense her Kwami Tikki. Trust me she's in this forest...somewhere."

"Marinette! Marinette! Where are you? Answer me! Please!"

"Uh Adrien." Plagg said.

"What?"

"Look up."

He did and he saw the sky flooded with flying spirits and ghosts.

"Um Plagg. Why do I see dead people?"

"They're spirits with unfinished business and until it's finished they won't move on."

"Man this place is creepy. I can't wait to find Marinette and go home."

"And I can't wait to get more Camembert."

"You know the way you love cheese makes me wonder if you really are a cat kwami. You sure you're not a mouse?"


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette followed Grim further into the woods until they reached a cemetery. Then he suddenly stopped.

"Grim what is it?"

"Be very quiet." He said. "No loud noises or sudden moves."

"Why are we sneaking around?"

"Because if they see you, you'll be sorry."

"Who?"

Suddenly a campfire was started and skeletons jumped out of the ground. "The skeleton gang!" He gasped. They started to dance around the fire and throw their heads.

"Who are they?"

"Just a bunch of annoying skeletons who like to throw heads."

"Hey! Look!" One of them said. "We got a new head to throw." He grabbed Mariette's face and pulled. "Hey! Her head doesn't come off."

"Of course it doesn't! Let go of me!" Marinette said.

"Run for it!" Grim said.

"Get her!"

"Come back Lady!"

"Let's take off her head."

"Leave me alone!" Marinette said.

"Shoo! Shoo! Go on! Beat it!" Grim said. "Throw your own heads! Leave the little lady be!"

They were soon cornered.

"Time to transform." Marinette said. "Tikki spots on!"She transformed into Ladybug and lassoed her yo-yo around their legs causing them to fall. But they got back up. "Lucky charm!" It was a bowling ball. "What do I do with this?" After looking around she got an idea. She rolled the ball and knocked them to bites.

"Nice." Grim said.

"Thank you."

When her earrings ran out time she changed back and continued further.

"Why on earth would they want to throw my head?"

"Oh it's not just you, they'll throw any new head."

"Why?"

"They've been hanging around for so long that they're starting to lose their sanitey."

"Quick question. Why are you helping me?"

"Because I believe you might help us all move on." He said. "The reason why most of us can't move on is because we're under a curse."

"A curse?"

"We were all either servants or relatives of Felix and in life we kept him from the one he loved causing him to suffer now has punishment we must wonder the earth until he moves on."

They reached a bog.

"This is as far as I go." He said. "Good luck young lady. And beware of the undead things in there."

"Thanks for everything." She went on into the bog. Everything about this place made her shake and shiver. A glowing light caught her eye. It was misty and felt cold. It wanted her to follow it which she did. For some reason she felt the light was trying to tell her something. Then all at once it disappeared as if it had been frightened away by something.

The gargoyles had found her. She didn't have any food to recharge Tikki so her best chance was to run. She ducked into the trees, luckily it was tight squeeze so they couldn't get through. She ran until she felt a hand grab her arm causing her to scream.

"Easy it's me." Adrien said.

"Adrien? Oh Adrien! Wake me up! Tell me this is a nightmare!" He put his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace.

"It's okay I'm here now." He said soothingly.

"Oh yuck!" Plagg said. "Enough mush!"

"Plagg." Tikki said.

"Tikki."

"Good to see you."

"Tikki." Marinette said. "You said you needed to find Plagg. What for?"

She and Plagg joined hands and became silent. For awhile they didn't say or move.

"So Marinette um can we talk about you know?"

"Adrien I...I'm not the girl you love."

"Marinette. I."

"The key!" Tikki and Plagg said.

"What?" Marinette said.

"Felix will only move on if he's reunited with his lost love." Tikki said.

"Which he thinks you are Marinette or at least in another life." Plagg said.

"But I'm not Bridgette."

"We know that. But due to your slight resemblance to her he thinks otherwise." Plagg said.

"Why do I look a little bit like her?"

"Not sure." Tikki said. "I think it's just a coincidence."

"Adrien kind of looks like Felix if you ask me." Plagg said.

"Well you guys mentioned a key. What key?" Adrien said.

"There is a key in a crypt somewhere inside this bog." Tikki said. "We must find it. I don't know why but it's very important."

"Okay a key in a crypt. Where do we find it?"

"It's just a few blocks from here." Plagg said. "But I'm starving."

"He's right. Our kwamis need to recharge." Marinette said.

"How? There's no food around here." Adrien said.

"There must be something." She spotted a briar patch that was filled with blackberries. Marinette picked a few. "Eat up guys."

Tikki happily obliged.

"Sorry I prefer cheese."

"Just eat it Plagg." Adrien said. He did as he was told. They were charged up then rested inside her purse and his jacket. Marinette packed so more berries just in case. The two of them soon searched for the crypt unaware they were being watched.


	7. Chapter 7

The crypt door was locked with a metal latch. Together they unlocked the latch and entered the crypt. Adrien grabbed a torch and the two of them went deeper into the crypt. It was filled with tombs and caskets.

"This place is creepy." Marinette said.

"I'll say milady."

"Where do you think this key is?"

"It's in one of these tombs." Tikki said.

"Which one?" Adrien said.

"We'll have to look." Marinette said.

They opened a few tombs and checked for a key but all they found were rotting corpses. There was one tomb bigger than the rest, they opened it. In the middle of the corpses chest was a black key. Adrien stuck his hand in it and pulled it out.

"Great! Now what?"

"We have to get back to the mansion." Tikki said.

"Say what?"

"Trust us." Tikki said.

"Okay let's get going bugaboo."

"Adrien not now."

"Why not now? Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Adrien I..I liked you. I had a crush on you and I've always been afraid that you would never feel that way about me because I'm just some clumsy girl."

"Marinette."

"But you love Ladybug and I'm nothing like her."

"Marinette you are Ladybug I-"

"Don't say it! Look you'll only end up disappointed in me."

"Marinette is that how you see yourself?"

"Shh! Did you hear something?"

They looked over and watched as one tomb opened. A zombie came out of it and he didn't seem happy about his key being taken.

"Okay I didn't see that coming." Adrien said. "Alright, don't panic it's just one."

"Um Adrien...check again." Marinette said pointing to the other zombies getting out of their tombs.

"Oh he has friends. How nice." Adrien said. "Look buddy, we don't want any trouble. We just need this little key and now that we have it we'll just be on our way."

But they just hissed and roared.

"Oh boy! Time to transform." She said. "Tikki spots on!"

"Plagg claws out!"

They transformed and began to fight them off. But there were too many, once they knocked one zombie down another came back up. They were closing in on them.

"Oh man! You're breath! Ugh! When was the last time you guys brushed?" Adrien said with disgust.

"We need to get out of here!" Marinette said.

"I'm on it!"

He knocked three down with his baton while she tripped three with her yo-yo. Once there was in an opening they rain to the stairs. They were halfway there when a corpse hand came out of a trench and grabbed Marinette's arm. She screamed.

"Get away from her!" Adrien tackled the arm causing it to pull him into the water.

"Chat!" She screamed in horror.

Underwater the corpse kept pulling him down and holding him. It was trying to drown him. Ladybug quickly dove in the fought to pull Chat Noir from the corpse's arms. Finally it got loose and they swam back up. The two of them bolted up to the door outside. They slammed the door shut and sealed it with a latch. It took them at least an hour to stop their heavy breathing.

"Oh God." She said.

"I'll never watch another zombie movie again." He said. They turned back to normal. "This key better be worth it."

"It is." Tikki said. "Let's get going before something else bad happens."

"Like what? What on earth could be worse than what we just went through?"

"How about that?" Plagg said. The gargoyles had finally gotten through the trees.

"Oh come on! Not them again!" Marinette said.

"Alright! Plagg claws- Hey! What the?" Two of them tackled him to the ground and started to punch and tear up his clothes. "Hey! Stop! That hurts!"

"Let him go!" Marinette said. She threw a bolder at it's head breaking it to bits. She helped Adrien up and they started to run. The second one quickly flew after them, in one swift move it grabbed Marinette by her jacket and started to pull her up.

"Adrien!" She screamed.

Before they could get too high Adrien jumped, grabbed on to her waist, and held on with all his strength. "I've got you Marinette!" He said. "I won't let you go."

They weighed the gargoyle down causing him to drop them both and fly straight into a tree, due to not paying attention.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. We barely escaped with our lives."

"We got lucky probably because of this." He said pulling something from his jacket. It was the bracelet she had given him.

"You kept that?"

"Yeah, it's kind of like my lucky charm."

She smiled, he smiled back. Victor had been watching everything through the fortune teller's crystal ball. "It would seemed I have underestimated those two. Grim!"

"Yes sir." He said frightfully.

"I have a job for you." He pulled a stone from a box. One side was amber yellow and the other side was sapphire blue.

"What is it?"

"A powerful stone. When used correctly it can send a person to a place where they either experience their fondest dreams or their worst nightmares." He said. "But with a wave of my hand I can make this powerful, strong, and dangerous stone." He waved his hand and it turned into a fruit, one side grassy green the other a crimson red. "Look like a rare, harmless, and tasty fruit."

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Find those two, offer it to them. They must be starving by now so they won't refuse. Then cut it in half and make sure each of them takes at least one bite of the half."

"It...it ain't gonna hurt them is it?"

"That is none of your concern."

"I won't harm them."

"You'll do as I say or I'll send you to you know where."

"No! Please! Have mercy!"

"You know what to do and I'll be watching."

"Oh! You have no soul."


	8. Chapter 8

Just as Victor had predicted, Marinette and Adrien were hungry. They had let Plagg and Tikki eat all the berries.

"I didn't really eat that much at dinner." Adrien said.

"Me too." Marinette said. "I'm sure we can find something."

"Marinette."

"Oh Hi Grim."

"You know this guy?" Adrien said.

"He's a friend. What are you doing here?"

"I thought you guys might need help getting back and that you might be hungry." He said pulling the fruit from his pocket.

"Thank you. You're a life saver." Marinette said.

"I only brought one you guys will have to share." He pulled out a knife and cut it in half. As he did this he kept thinking."Please don't make me do this." But Victor's voice reminded him of his punishment if he failed. He gave Marinette the red half and Adrien the green half.

"Weird looking fruit." Adrien said.

They both took a bite, chewed it up, and swallowed. Grim looked at them nervously.

"I feel strange." Marinette said.

"Me too." Adrien said. "Wha...what's happening to us?"

They looked at Grim's guilty face.

"Grim what have you done?" Marinette asked.

"Oh! Damn you Victor! And damn me too! He said disappearing.

Marinette and Adrien felt dizzy, their thoughts were fading. They collapsed to the ground.

"Marinette!" Tikki said.

"Adrien!" Plagg said.

"What's wrong with them?"

They heard voices and footsteps coming near. They hid, it was Nino and Alya.

"I told you the bus was on the left." He said.

"You're terrible with directions so I'm not trusting you- Oh my God!" Alya screamed when she saw them. "Marinette!"

"Adrien!"

"Oh no! Help! Help! Someone help!" Alya shrieked.

"You called." Victor said.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" Nino said.

"Nevermind that. We must get these to back to the mansion quickly." He said.

...

When Marinette awoke she was back in the guest room but she couldn't remember how she got there or why she was there. Come to think of it she couldn't remember anything.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" She got out of bed and left the room. Darkness was everywhere in the hallway. Suddenly she heard strange and beautiful music playing. She followed it unaware of the glittering dust transforming her.

Adrien woke up the same way. Confused and with no memory of anything.

"How did I get here?"

He heard the music too, followed it, and it led him into a ballroom. As soon as he entered his clothes changed into a black suit with a black cat mask. The room was filled with ghosts, dancing and laughing. For some reason he wasn't startled by them. Then eyes turned to the stairway where a young girl stood. She was dressed in a bright red gown with black spots that showed some cleavage but covered the breasts, it didn't have any sleeves and a red ribbon covered her shoulders. Her hair was down and pinned back, a red necklace hung from her neck. She was so young and beautiful.

As she made her way downstairs, a ghostly gentleman asked her to dance and she accepted. A ghostly woman began dancing with him. The young black cat boy and the ladybug girl continued to change partners until they met face to face with each other. She was surprised and stricken by how handsome he was. When he looked into her blue eyes he immediately recognized her. He gently took her hand and kissed it.

Their hands joined, interlacing fingers. His free hand came to her waist while hers came to his shoulder. From that moment, they danced with only with each other never losing eye contact. He pulled her closer to him.

"Chat." She whispered.

"No. Not Chat." He whispered back. "Call me by my name."

"Adrien."

"Marinette." He whispered in her ear.

"I can't!" She started to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't love me. You love ladybug."

"Marinette you are Ladybug. I love you. Marinette...please...please." She pulled away but he put his arms around her while she sobbed on his chest. "Don't leave me, my lady." She pulled back and looked at him with tear filled eyes. He wiped them away. "You're so beautiful."

He brought his lips to hers in a kiss. She melted into it, she felt content in his arms and wanted to be in them forever. Adrien brought his hand to her hair and stroked. He loved her so much, he couldn't bear to lose her. When they parted he took her hand, got down on one knee, and laid his head on her hand gently.

"Please don't go." He begged. "Stay with me."

"Oh Adrien. I...I will."

But just as those words were spoken the clock chimed, the room seemed to grow dark. The dancing ghosts looked at them. Some with looks of sorrow others with looks of anger. Marinette looked down at her hand, she was holding a bloody knife. She screamed and threw it down. Glass broke, screams were heard, the ghostly dancers vanished and these horrible demonic spirits appeared. They closed in on them, Adrien and Marinette tried to run away but the dark spirits blocked them. They grabbed them and pulled them apart.

"Marinette!"

"Adrien!"

They reached for each other but the ghosts kept them apart, Then one demon that looked like Victor grabbed Marinette and dragged her away screaming.

"Marinette!" He tried to get to her but the ghosts blocked him. "Marinette! Marinette! No!" The floor opened and he found himself falling into dark nothingness.

When Adrien woke up he was lying on the floor of the ballroom which was now empty. "What the heck just happened?" He sat up and coughed up a pieace of amber rock. He looked around confused then remembered everything. "Marinette! Marinette!" But she was no where to be found. "Marinette!"

"Adrien! Keep it down I'm trying to sleep." Plagg said.

"Plagg! What happened?! Where's Marinette?!"

"I don't know. You guys passed out, Nino and Alya brought you back here, I got bored and decided to catch some Zs."

"I gotta find her." A bright misty light approached him. It gestured him to follow. "Do you know where she is?" He asked it. It didn't anwser, it just flew down the hall. Taking it as a yes he followed it.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm gonna find you! Hi folks, were just taking a brief intermission. I hope you're enjoying the story as for me I'm still trying to find the guy who won't stop playing that stupid music. He's around here somewhere, I can feel it. Come out you!"

"Achoo!"

"Ah-ha! There you are!"

"Oh come on a scary story needs music."

"Yeah but you kept playing it after every word I said. Now I'm telling you for the last time! Cut it out!"

"You will not sensor my art! I will not be silenced!"

"I have a bat and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Alright fine I'll stop I guess it is- What in the world is that?"

Turns around and looks. "What? Where is it?" Kicks her. "Ow! Why you!" Grabs the bat and wrestles him behind the curtains.

"Why I oughta!"

"Ow! Stop! Help! My leg! My leg!" He screams. "No! Please! Have mercy."

The sound of cloth ripping is heard and everything becomes quiet. He walks out with his underwear over his head. .

"Now will you kindly stop playing the music?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good boy. And remember I know where you live. Again I'm sorry about the disturbance folks but I'm sure it won't happen again. Right?"

"Yes."

"Now let's get back to the story."

Creepy music is heard.

"I thought I told you to stop!"

"I did."

"Right! I can hear it up there."

"But I'm over here."

Music is heard again. They look at each other scared and run away screaming.

...

"You think Adrien and Marinette will be okay?" Alya asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Nino reassured. "I'll go check on them." He went out of his room but ran back a few minutes later. "Alya!"

"What! What is it?" She said.

"Ghost! Ball!"

"What are you-"

The light flew into the room. Nino grabbed Alya and held her protectively. "Get away from us! Leave us alone!"

"No! Guys! It's okay!" Adrien said. "It won't hurt us."

"Adrien? You're okay." Nino said.

"Yeah."

"Ugh! What's with all the screaming?" The fortune teller said appearing. "Seriously, some of us ghosts need our beauty sleep.

"What beauty?" Nino joked.

"You want me to get the mop?"

"No! Hey, Adrien where are you going?" Nino said as he, Alya, and the gypsy followed him.

Adrien followed the light into an attic. It was cold and dark filled with forgotten memories and dreams. The light flew over to a chest then vanished. He tried to open it, it was locked. Remembering the key, he pulled it out of his pocket.

"What are you doing here?" It was Grim. "You shouldn't be here."

"Wait a minute! I know you!" Adrien said. "What's going on here? Where's Marinette? What did you do to us?"

"I can tell you."

"Tell me or I'll-"

"No! I literally can't tell you! I'm under a curse of silence. If I saying my mouth will just disappear."

"Well maybe there's something in this chest that can tell me."

"Please don't!"

But he had already stuck the key through and unlocked the chest. Inside was a bunch of books and pictures. Then he spotted a letter in a red envelope. He opened it and began to read it.

"My dearest Felix." He read. "I have given you're proposal a lot of thought and although I fear your family's disapproval I can't imagine a life without you. Yes my dear heart I will marry you. I will love forever and tonight at last we will finally be together. I do. Forever yours, Bridgette."

"She didn't kill herself." The fortune teller said.

"Somebody must have given him the wrong letter." Nino said.

"Yes someone did." Victor said. "I must say bravo Mr. Agreste. I didn't expect you to figure me out."

"The butler did it?" Nino said.

"Typical." Alya said.

"I will deal with you two later." He said making the other two ghosts vanish.

"Why did you kill her?" Adrien asked.

"Because the master would not listen to reason. The son of a wealthy nobleman marrying a penniless girl was simply unacceptable. I did tell him it would end badly."

"You're a real cold dude." Nino said.

"No Mr. Lahiffe. I am a rational man. The master was destined to inherit a great fortune and future but he was willing to throw it all away for love. Running away with that girl would have put his family to shame and I couldn't let that happen. So I got rid of the problem perfectly rational."

"Rational? You killed an innocent woman." Adrien said.

"She was a maid."

"He loved her!"

"Love is meaningless Mr. Agreste but that is not important. What is important is that the master's pain must end, Felix and his love will be reunited and the curse will be broken."

"But that's not her. That's Marinette."

"And what she sees in you I'll never know. But weather or not she's really Bridgette all that matters is that the master thinks she is."

"Okay that does it! Where's Marinette?"

"Getting ready for her wedding of course."

"What wedding? He can't marry her! He's dead and she's not."

"True but that can easily be corrected. Life is such a delicate state."

"If you put one finger on Marinette I swear I'll kill you!" He tried to punch him but he went right through him.

"Oh you're going to kill a ghost, are you?"

"Leave him alone!" Nino demanded.

"Stop it!" Alya cried. He snapped his fingers and a trap door opened under their feet causing them to fall.

"That's it! Plagg claws-"

"Looking for this?" He held up a small sack that had something struggling inside.

"Let me out of here!" He heard a voice call from it.

"Plagg?"

"I'm not sure what this thing is but I do know you're nothing without it."

"You're crazy if you think she'll marry him. I know her! She won't do it!"

"You'll find Mr. Agreste that I am a very persuasive man." He grabbed Adrien by his shirt and lifted him up but not before pulling the bracelet from his pocket. Then he threw Adrien out the window. He landed on his back in pain. He forced himself up and watched as every door and window was closed and locked.


	10. Chapter 10

When Marinette awoke she was back in her guest room and coughed up a piece of blue stone. At first she was very confused and couldn't remember what just happened. She thought about her dream, the dress she wore was beautiful, the music was lovely, and Chat, Adrien. He was wonderful, being so close to him and his sweet words then she remembered those horrible demons and that one that pulled her away from Adrien's arms. Where was Adrien? And Alya? And Nino?

"Adrien? Nino? Alya?"

"May I help you Madame?" Victor asked.

"Victor have you seen my friends? Especially Adrien."

"Why the concern?"

"Because I had this dream where-"

"You two danced romantically at a ghost ball where he professed his love to you but you were torn apart."

"How do you know that?"

"Because my dear that was no dream it was actually a brief moment of passion. But nevermind that you must get ready now."

"What do you mean?"

"And you haven't put on your dress. We mustn't keep the master waiting."

"Waiting? For what?"

"Why your wedding of course."

"My wedding? I'm not Bridgette!"

"Of course you are my dear. You may not realize it now but in time you will."

"What? This is crazy!

"Crazy? What is so crazy about it? You and Felix are going to be married tonight."

"No! I can't! I love Adrien!"

I'm sorry Madame but you shall never set eyes on that boy again."

"What did you do to him?"

"I do believe he was sent to a hanging."

Marinette looked at him horrified. "I don't believe you. You're lying!"

"Am I? I do believe he dropped this when the noose was pulled." He threw the bracelet to the floor. Marinette gasped when she saw it. She dropped to the floor and picked up the bracelet.

"No." Tears filled her eyes. "No. No. No. No. Please! No! How could you?"

"I'm truly sorry my dear but desperate measures had to be taken."

"Murderer!" She screamed. "I'm not marrying Felix! I'm going home! Right now!"

"I don't think so. You see we wouldn't want anything to happen to your remaining friends now would we?"

"Nino? Alya? Where are they?"

"Alive...for now."

"You wouldn't!"

"Of course not but that is entirely up to you if not I fear the worst for them." He left her room. Marinette fell to her knees and began to sob. Tikki flew out of her purse and nuzzled her cheek.

"I'm sorry Marinette." She said.

"He's gone Tikki." She said. "He loved me and I pushed him away. He's dead and it's all my fault!" She clutched the bracelet and cried harder. "Oh I'll never forgive myself. Never, never, never."

"What are you going to do?"

"I can't let Nino and Alya die on my account."

"Marinette! You can't!"

"I have no choice."

"Marinette?" Grim said entering. "Victor sent me to-"

"Tell him I'll do it." She said trying to hold back her sobs.

Grim left her room and reported back to Victor and the Gypsy.

"Have her ready." He told the Gypsy. "I shall prepare the poison."

"Sir." The Gypsy said.

"If you two know what's good for you, you'll do as your told." He turned to leave.

In about one hour Marinette made her way down the isle in the wedding dress and veil. Felix smiled but couldn't help but notice the tears streaming down her face. He looked at Victor suspiciously.

"Tears of joy." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, she is overwhelmed with happiness."

Felix held out his hand to her. "Bridgette?"

Marinette choked back a sob and took his hand. "Yes my love."

"I gotta do something." Tikki said. She quickly flew out and searched for help. "Help! Help! Somebody!"

"Tikki!" A voice called from a locked box.

"Plagg? Is that you?"

"Tikki! Help! This box is Kwami proof or something! Get the key over there."

"I can't hear you! I'll get the key." She flew over to the key hanging on a hook.

Outside Adrien was banging on every door and window trying to get in. "Let me in!" He demanded. "Open the door! You can't do this! Let me in! Please! Please..." He slid toward the ground. "Please. Please God...Don't let this happen... Don't let me lose her." He burried his face in his hands and began to cry. It was over, he was too late.

"You're such a cry baby Adrien."

"Plagg?!"

"In the flesh."

"Oh thank God!" He quickly grabbed him. "Plagg claws out." Using his cataclysm he destroyed the doors.

"Nice move!" Tikki said.

"Where's Marinette?"

"About to be married to a ghost. The wedding's happening right now. We don't have much time! Alya and Nino are also in danger!"

"Okay! Plagg eat your cheese quick and let's go! We have a wedding to crash."


	11. Chapter 11

"Dearly beloved." Victor said. "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman together in holy matrimony."

Chat Noir ran through the mansion searching each room until he found the one that Alya and Nino were locked in. They were guarded by moving armor, using a baton he fought them off and freed his friends.

"Do you Master Felix take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and cherish in death as you did in life."

"I do." He said.

"And do you Lady Bridgette take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and cherish in death as you did in life."

"I do." Marinette said trying not to cry.

Victor grabbed a vile of poison and slipped into the marriage drink and handed it to Marinette. She brought the goblet to her lips.

"If anyone has any objections."

She had swallowed three drops of the drink when the doors suddenly burst open. She dropped the goblet and looked behind her. Chat Noir ran into the room.

"Yeah I got a few objections!" He smiled and ran into Adrien's open arms. He held her close and stroked her hair. "You okay?"

"Yes."

"Alright let's get the heck out of here."

"Okay."

"Get away from her." Felix said sternly. "I lost her once I'm not going to lose her again."

"This is not Bridgette!" Adrien said. "Victor! You know she's not! Tell him the truth!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Victor said.

"I'm warning you sir." Felix said. "I do not wish to take the life of another but I will not lose her."

"Bring it! There's no way I'm letting you take Marinette away!"

"My patience is wearing then! Bridgette, please. Come along."

"I'm not Bridgette." Marinette said.

"You must be."

"Her name is Marinette!" Adrien said. "Victor wants you to think she's Bridgette so this curse will be broken! And Bridgette didn't kill herself! He did it! He lied to you!"

"That can't be true." Felix said.

"Of course it's not true!" Victor said. "I would never."

"Never what? Allow Felix to marry someone who's not rich? Because that's why he did it!"

"He lies Master."

"Then explain this!" Chat pulled the letter from his shirt. "Read this."

"What is it?" Felix asked.

"It's Bridgette's letter! Her real letter!"

Felix took the letter and read every word. "What's the meaning of this?"

"It is a fake sir."

"But it is written in her hand."

He didn't answer for a very long time. Finally he spoke. "You're union was unacceptable I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen."

"So you killed her."

"I told you it would be a mistake to run away with that girl."

"But I loved her! Was love my mistake?!"

"Yes!" He faced Adrien and Marinette angrily with flaming red eyes. The two clutched each other fearfully. "This is all your fault! I'll destroy you both for this!" The lights went off and demons flew into the mansion. Adrien shielded Marinette from them while Felix tried fend them off. Suddenly a fiery spirit appeared from the ground and it grabbed Victor.

A pit opened and started to pull him down but he grabbed Adrien's foot causing both of them to be pulled down. "If I'm going to hell!" He shouted. "You're coming with me!"

Luckily Adrien managed to grab the edge but he couldn't hold on forever. When his fingers started to slip Marinette grabbed his hand and she struggled to pull him back up.

"Hold on!" She breathed. "Hold on!" But she wasn't strong enough and his hand slipped from hers. "No!"

However Felix managed catch Adrien's hand and he was strong enough to pull him up. The three of them watched in horror as Victor disappeared into the dark, firey pit.

"Are you alright?" Felix asked.

"Yeah." Adrien said. "I'm good. A little traumatized but good."

"Dudes! What happened in here?" Nino said coming in.

"Long story." Adrien said. "Believe me you don't want to know."

Suddenly Marinette collapsed to the floor. "Marinette!" Alya gasped. "Marinette what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Hey!" Adrien ran to her side and lifted her up. She looked at him with weak eyes, she was losing color. "Marinette what's wrong?"

"It's the poison." Grim said.

"Posion! What poison?"

"In the wedding drink. Victor poisoned it."

"Oh no! Nonono. Marinette! You can't do this! Please don't do this! Look at me! I'm right here!"

"Adrien." She whispered. "I..." She took one last breath. "I'm sorry." Her eyes closed and her body went limp.

"Marinette? Marinette! No! Please! I love you! I love you so much." He sat there with her in his lap sobbing while everyone watched him with great pity and sadness. Then a the misty white light returned as it flew toward them it took the form of a young girl dressed in a ball gown.

"Hello Felix." She said.

"Bridgette?" He said.

"Yes my love." She said. "The night I was killed my spirit was imprisoned, the truth had to be known for me to be released." She turned to Adrien. "You saved me. Thank you."

"Oh Bridgette." Felix said embracing her. "I've waited so long to see you again."

"And now only heaven awaits." She said. Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Adrien stood up and tearfully carried Marinette's body over to them. "Please." He said. "Don't let her die."

Bridgette broke away from Felix and gently placed one hand over Marinette's head and the other over her heart. A light flashed from her hands and she removed them. After a moment of silence Marinette awoke.

"A...Adrien?" She said.

"I thought I lost you." He said hugging her.

"I thought I lost you too." She said.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Felix asked.

"What's to forgive? You loved her." Adrien said. "You would've done anything to have her back and I probably would've done the same."

The celing opened to travel a cloudy sky light. Felix and Bridgette joined hands and approached the light. The two of them have Adrien and Marinette a smile then turned into two lights that floated toward the sky.

"Wait! Wait for us!" The gypsy said as she and Grim changed into lights and flew up with them. Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino all waved goodbye to the lights until they were gone. Then some dust flew on Nino and Alya.

"Huh? What?" Nino said.

"What just happened?" Alya said. "Where are we? Marinette, what are you wearing?"

"Um... Not important." Marinette said.

"Chat Noir?" Nino asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get help since you're bus broke down. You all just wait here."


	12. Chapter 12

After searching through the woods, Chat eventually found a ranger and got help. Soon the four of them were escorted home by the police. Marinette and Adrien rode in one car while Alya and Nino rode in the other.

"You okay?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah." She said. "I heard what you said."

"What?"

"When I was dying and you held me, I heard what you said."

"Oh you did?" He blushed a little.

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes, every word. I meant it from the bottom of my heart and soul. I love you Marinette, more than anything."

"They were the most wonderful words I ever heard." She took his hand. "And I want you to know something."

"What's that?"

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You love me?"

"So much."

"Oh will you two just kiss already?" Plagg asked.

"Plagg!" Tikki scolded.

Adrien and Marinette giggled then they leaned in to kiss. They both blushed when their lips touched, then they smiled as they waited to arrive back home. Once they were back in Paris they spent the whole day playing video games, cooking pastries in the bakery, and they watched a movie.

When the movie ended they spent the rest of the night watching the stars and they noticed two unusual stars that were brighter than the others. They both twinkled making Marinette and Adrien wonder if those two stars were Bridgette and Felix and that they're twinkling was the two of them smiling down from heaven. Wishing them luck with their love.

...

"Hey everyone I hope you liked the story. This guy and I have been hiding for most of the time because we have no idea who keeps playing the organ."

"Is it safe to come out?"

"Maybe. I haven't heard anything in awhile."

"Let's beat it!"

"Okay, bye folks. Hope you liked the story and Happy Halloween! Okay move it! Before whatever who knows what finds us!"

 **I really hope you all liked my Halloween story. I'll be writing a Christmas story while working on Miraculous Animals and I'm thinking of writing a Shrek AU. What do you think? Happy Halloween everyone.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hope you all enjoyed my Halloween treat. I decided to make this story a yearly thing. Kind of like a Halloween special so I hope you enjoyed it. I also plan to do the same with my christmas story


End file.
